Awkward
by whitesoulwings777
Summary: This is a high school bechloe story about Beca trying to get Chloe's attention but ends up getting more. As well as many angsty teen drama.
1. Chapter 1

There she is, her red headed glory. God how I wish I could just go up and talk to her. She's beautiful anyone can see that but I feel like there is something else behind her, something more intense. So i sit and eat my stupid peanut butter and jelly sandwich trying not to make a total idiot of my self while I am unconsciously staring at her. Fat Amy and Jessie come to sit by me, all to well knowing the look on my face. "Beca you're drooling", Jessie teases. I glare at him about to punch him in the shoulder but in the corner of my eye I see that same red head, Chloe, looking at me with what seems like a knowing glint in her eye. I immediately drop my fist and grumble under my breath about Jessie's smart remarks. I have only known Jessie about a year because I had just moved to Barden High School, and he just so happened to be my neighbor. Being the happy- go- lucky father I have he says go hang out with him he can't be too bad. Yeah right, Jessie is like family to me but he is also a big fat pain in the ass. He has had the biggest crush on me since I moved but I don't like him like that, it would be too weird for me. So he flirts with and teases me while I make his life a living hell. I met Fat Amy through this accapella group my dad forced me to go to because apparently, I am an antisocial, ungrateful girl who needs to be happier and have friends. I like myself just the way I am but apparently that isn't good enough, the step monster (Sheila) fully supports him to no surprise, and she is extra intolerable because she is pregnant. So yeah those are pretty much the only people in my life wanted and unwanted. Where was I? Oh right Chloe. She plays volleyball an basket ball, likes purple, and happens to be the biggest crush I've ever had in my life. She is in both of my classes which is both a blessing and a has the whites teeth possible and the most adorable giggle and smile. She manages to have nicely tanned skin considering she is a ginger. Last year basically all I did with her was small talk and staring but I am absolutely convinced I can make a change this year, I just have no clue how too.


	2. Coach

Cafeteria continued...

Jesse looks at my frustrated and angry state and asks whats up with "my face". I mumble incoherent words to him hoping he doesn't ask again. Welp he does and this time i'm forced to say what I said or else he was going to stand on the table and announce his undying love for me in front of the whole school. "I'm currently pondering how to get Chloe's attention", I grumble. "Ahhhh coming to the love doctor I see", he says while puffing out his chest proudly. "Well i heard the staff is looking for managers for the gal's basket ball team", buts in Amy. Jesse's eyes light up and he says "That"s it! You can be the manager of Chloe's basket ball team!". "Great idea Sherlock..." says Amy sarcastically. "I dunno guys I don't even play, the closest I've ever been to playing is shooting hoops with Luke in the drive way of his house before I moved here" I said. "Well with you failing at trying to help the team will make her pity you and she might try to help you out", says Amy happily."Thanks for the support", I say sharply. Anyways we finish lunch and I try to finish the day with out fatally harming a freshman. After school I head for Coach Kinley's office, Thinking why not? it might give me a chance to talk to Chloe. "Hey Coach Kinely may I be a manager for the school's senior girls basketball team?" I say nervously rubbing my neck. Coach Kinley smiles at me warmly, he approaches me and gives me a small interview making sure I know all of the duties of being a manager such as: bringing the cooler of water, sweeping the gym floor before practice and games, be present for all practices and games, ect. I agreed to all and he handed me a schedule of practices and games for the next three months. The first practice is tomorrow at six A.M. "Well I'm gonna die", I mumble to my self while walking out of Coach's office.

A/N

Hey all thanks for reading comment any tips or anything you might want to see in the next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3 practice the next morning

CH.3

I wake up to three alarms going off in my room such as sheila out yelling my actual alarm, my alarm, and then my phone getting bombed by Jesse. "Okay!" I yell as I silence my phone and alarm shutting sheila up as well. "I'm up" I growl at her, she walks out. I stare at the wall for about five minutes contemplating what the hell I'm doing, but then I get a wave of motivation when a certain red head enter's my mind. I grab some cleanish jeans off om my floor and grab my red checked flannel button up off of the lamp across the room. When i finish getting dressed, I head into my bathroom and look in the mirror. I loved my decision to cut my hair super short during the summer, personally its ten times to get ready in the morning all I gotta do is but a hat on it or let it be because it naturally spikes. Any ways I brush my teeth put eyeliner and mascara on and then head down to get something to eat and make myself some coffee. I put the coffee in a thermos, grab a coat and my tmnt flat bill snap-back hat, and stuff a hot pocket in my mouth. I get in my car and drive to the school. I walk into the gym and find I am the only one here other then coach. I set down all of my stuff and remove the quite warm hot pocket from my mouth and walk over to Mr. Kinley asking what he wants me to do first. Sweep the floors so no one slips on anything he orders. I do so and when I finish a couple girls walk in and shoot a couple hoops ranging from three's to free throws. I head back to coach and he says that's it for a while. I sit down behind the out of bounds line by my stuff and drink some coffee. I put my head phones on trying to figure out if I want to mix a maroon five song and a Coldplay song but they didn't mix well. I take my headphones off and start drawing random images in my note pad. I jump when I feel someone breathing down my back looking at my sketch of a bunny. "That's a fucked up bunny", I hear a familiar voice say. I turn around to be met with the gorgeous Chloe herself. I smirk saying "Yeah my first try at a bunny" She giggles that bubbly laugh and says "Well its a pretty good bunny for a first one I guess". I feign hurt and clutch my chest saying "Ouch!" , she pushes me teasingly and I grin with a slight red to my cheeks. "Well seem's like practice is gonna start here soon better get to coach" I say standing up slowly. Chloe looks down for a second but recovers with a bright smile. "Yeah better hurry up manager" she winks and my face burns. "I recover fast by saying "I'll be back in a flash babe" a bit louder then necessary to have people look at Chole, making her blush. I turn around with a grin and jog to coach and see what I need to do next. Kinley orders me to grab all of the lingering girls In the halls to talk to coach about try-outs and jersey stuff. After I do that I have to fill water bottles during the practice if any of the girls need them. Practice ends at 7:30 and I put away the basket balls laying around. I feel some one standing close to me so I turn to see Chole staring at my ass. "Like what you see there mate?" I say winking. Her face gets as red as her hair and she starts stuttering nonsense. I shake my head saying "Its fine I stare at your's too". My face gets warm as I find out what I just said. "Is that so?" she says waking towards me with a grin until only about a foot's worth of space is between us. uuuuuuummmm...

A/N I know i'm an ass tell me what I should have happen in the comment's. I'd appreciate the feedback mates.


	4. Chapter 4 WTF?

Ch.4 something new

"Uhm... W-What a-are you doing?" I say stuttering multiple times. "Just getting personal babe." say says with a wink. I move to the right a little to relieve my burning face. It does't work as planned because the red head just follows me until I'm up against the cold white brick wall of the gym. We are so close I can count every single freckle in her face, I can feel her warm, minty breath on my nose and I see this glint in her eye. Before I can register it, her soft, warm lips land on mine. Chloe's lips are gone before I can realize what happened, then the fiery red head is gone from my view. I look around in wonder staring at the blue and black bleechers down to the hard wood floors in deep thought bout what the hell just happened. I shake my head to clear it and grab the few remaining brownish leather basket balls around me. I quickly grab my backpack realizing I'm late to first period English. I run up three flights of stairs just to get my english textbooks out of my locker, then quickly run around the yellow tiled hallways to room 505 where my English is held.

I stand in the door way of the room panting and putting my hands on my knees for support. "Late again ." I quickly turn my head up to lock eyes with . Connley(My English teacher who looks to be 80, with white hair and a sagging face that has a dark brown mole on her face with an abnormally long hair growing out of it). I head to my lopsided desk in the back by Jesse and mess his already disheveled brown hair. "Hey why are you late this time?" He asks grinning. "Well won't believe this but I think Chloe is into me." I say nonchalantly. "Is that so? Please to tell." hey says folding his hands and giving me his full attention. "She kissed me" I say trying to be chill about it. "WHAT!" Jesse yells, earning us a glare from the stout old lady that is out teacher. "Yeah she walked all up in my business, kissed me, then ran. Weird right?" I say with pure curiosity. "Weird" he says in agreement. With our constant talking Mrs. Connley come up and pops us both in the head with her own English text book. we quickly look down at our dark wood desks with grins, glance at each other, and then look up to fnd out that we have to read all of _Huckle Berry Finn_ by the end of the month. Well shit I think in my head and groan in day goes by fast and I end up waiting by Chloe's beige locker to ask her about this morning.

A/N Tell me what you guys want in the next chapter. Kinda drawing a blank right now...


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's pov,

ohmygodohmygodohmygod, What the fuck did I just do. Now she is going to be all weirded out and freak out and tell every one!", I think feverishly in the locker room as I change out into my clothes and stuff my gym clothes into my too small blue bag. I try to calm my nerves but splashing some water on my face but that barley did anything. I hurrily walk out of the locker room and peaked into the gym to see a clearly flustered Beca. I shake my head and speed walk to my plain, white walled geography class only to find out we're watching a documentary on the landscape and culture of Africa that I had already seen. I Quickly sat down and started texting the only person I trust with this kind of news, Aubrey. Here are the following texts:

 **Chloe** : So I might have, maybe, just a lil bit kissed Beca Mitchell.

 **Aubrey** : YOU WHAT!

 **Chloe** : IKR!

 **Aubrey** : You've got to be kidding, I mean i know you've had a crush on her for a little while But she is such a loser...

 **Chloe** : No she is not! I don't judge your cheep excuse for a boyfriend, ooops guess I just did. Anyways I need help what do I do?

 **Aubrey** : Well you could either talk to her about it and see how she feel's ooooor you could ignore her forever and hide in a deep pit of despair...

 **Chloe** : Wow thanks for that uplifting boost of confidence there :(

 **Aubrey** : Here i'll be more helpful, She usually hangs out in The music room after school or whenever she has free time so you can catch her there to talk.

 **Chloe** : You know that dark pit of despair is starting to feel a little bit more welcoming...

 **Aubrey** : Come on Bella up, we aren't in a tough a capella group for nothing you little baby.

 **Chloe** : What if she hates me? or Tells everyone I'm gay?

 **Aubrey** : lol funny. You can't see the fact that she is gay too and I think she would be pretty excited to find out co-captain of the cheer-leading squad, star basketball player, and one of the most popular girls in the school has a big fat crush on lil ol' her ;P

 **Chloe** : I suppose you could be right...

 **Aubrey** : You never know till you find out...

AN: tell me what you think, sorry for not updating recently couldn't find inspiration/p


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six The big talk

Beca's POV

WOWZA I am still trying to think of something other then the kiss. Her lips were sooooooo soft. After Jesse and I got out of stupid history I bolted to my next class hoping every thing would go fast. The next 2 periods were a breeze but all I could think  
/of was that amazing red head and her beautiful blue eyes. Next thing I know Mr. Hill is hitting my head with a freaking ruler because I was out in "la la land" from what he says. That period couldn't have ended any sooner because as soon as the  
/bell rang I was gone with a trail of smoke behind me.

I was at Chloe's locker but 10 minutes went by and she wasn't there. Hanging my head in despair I made my way to my only sanctuary, the music room. The music room was very home like, the walls were painted in earth tones, bean bag chairs in the back,  
/and instruments all over the walls. To say I was shocked when I found Chloe in the music room was and understatement. I cleared my throat and she turned around. I was barely able to say a hello before she gave me a bone crushing hug. She was mumbling  
/things into my shoulder I couldn't comprehend, and that's when I slowly detached from her and asked if she could repeat her self so I could understand. She backed away tears staining her face and red eyes, my heart broke instantly. I went to hug  
her

/but she stopped me. "I need to get something off my chest before anything else happens." Chloe said in a small voice.

"Ever since I was a small child I knew I was different. I saw girls and boys fighting but I never did that. I saw girls only hanging with girls, and same way with boys. But I was never like that. I usually hung out with the guys and that's the way it  
/has been. Whenever I hung out with my girlfriends all they would talk about boys but I never found the appeal. That's when I think I finally understood why. I was gay well, am. That's when I noticed you. You were so comfortable in your skin and never  
/pretended to be something you're not. I found my self attracted to you in ways I never felt before. I'm sorry if this freaks you out, but I really like you Beca." Chloe is in tears at this moment the last thing she said comes with a crack in her voice.

I look at her astounded, totally speechless. The only thing I could think of was to take her in my arms and hold her.

A/N sorry its been like a year I've been so busy and have had a lot of stress but everything is pretty good ATM.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Woah

As she was sitting there in my arm all I could think about was how this cute, amazing being was in my arms. She sat up wiping her beautiful blue eyes bringing me back to reality. She started giggling feeling embarrassed and soon I joined in.

Lunch was almost over so we were getting ready to leave, but suddenly she turns to me. " So um you know I like you but how do you feel?", she inquires. I let out a light chuckle tugged her into me and softly kissed her lips. "How is that for an answer?" I smirk at her flustered face and she says" a v-very good one". We head out of the music room hand in hand, until she slowly slips her hand out of mine.

"I'm not quite ready to come out, I'm not ashamed to be with you if that's what you think, but because of my reputation you may get blamed for " turning me gay", Chloe says with her head down. "I just want whats best for you trust me I know there can be many downfalls to people knowing you're gay." I say smiling warmly to her.

We walk into our fourth period class together smiling. A kid Michael comes from behind us, pushes me to the dusty ground, and swiftly kicks me while the teacher looks on, not giving two shits. "Chloe what are you doing with this dyke? If you get too close she'll turn you gay." Sneers Michael. I watch helplessly as he grabs Chloe by the arm and takes her to the back of the gloomy class room. I hold back my tears, stand up, and sit in the front of the room just wanting to disappear.

As soon as the bell rings I sprint out of the room, out to my car, not caring that I still have two more classes to attend, and drive home. I pull into the drive way, yank the door to the house open swiftly and tears poor like a oceans from my eyes. Slamming the door, Sheila looks at me confused but I don't give her the time of day. I race up the stairs, open the door to my brown walled room and slam it shut burying my self in my bed. I try to get Chloe out of my head and end up falling asleep with tears staining my cheeks.

A/N Poor Beca just wanna be loved


End file.
